


notice me hyung

by laiguanlins



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, PanWink - Freeform, daehwi deserves the world, guanlin pining over jihoon, it’s one sided tho lol, panhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laiguanlins/pseuds/laiguanlins
Summary: 5 times Guanlin shows affection to Jihoon, and 1 time Daehwi notices and decides to do something about it





	notice me hyung

**Author's Note:**

> panhwi FIC BC THE TAG IS DRY AF AND I JUST ADORE THEM MY BABIES ANYWAYS I HOPE DAEHWI RECOVERS MY ANGEL DID U SEE THE WAY GUANLIN EXAMINED HIS EARRR PRECIOUS ANGELLLL ANYWAYS PLS KUDOS BOOKMARK N LEAVE FEEDBACK MY TWT IS @guanlinsjihoon if u want to yell at me

It was no secret that the maknae of Wanna One indeed had the biggest fattest crush and major liking for the male known as _wink boy,_ Park Jihoon

 

Guanlin wasn’t shy to express his liking for the shorter male, always showing public displays of affection for the elder, yet he just seemed to never receive it back, and worse Jihoon didn’t seem to notice

 

It didn’t stop Guanlin from loving his hyung any less, always greeting the older boy every morning with a beaming smile, most days not receiving any smile back, maybe a faint one. It still meant a lot to him, he told himself that his hyung was too tired to be happy in the morning 

 

_1._

 

“Hyung you can’t get hurt!” Guanlin giggled, firmly gripping onto Jihoon’s waist, preventing himself from falling off climbing his bed. Instead of thanking the younger, Jihoon simply nodded with a small smile, proceeding to get on his bed

 

Guanlin pretended it didn’t bother him, frowning to himself as he still kept his hands on the small boy’s hips, hearing the elder sigh, “Guanlin, you can let go now”

 

_He didn’t want to let go_

 

But did anyway, dragging his body to his bed, slipping under his covers to watch Jihoon struggle to button his pajamas with a deep concentrated face, it was cute and endearing to the maknae, giggling to himself

 

 

“Stop looking at me..” Jihoon murmured once his eyes landed on Guanlin, cheeks tinted pink 

 

 

“But hyung you’re so cute!” the younger responded quickly with a bright smile

 

Whilst the Guanlin kept admiring and praising Jihoon, Minhyun and Jaehwan could only exchange knowing looks to each other from across the room

 

_2._

 

Strolling into the kitchen, the first thing that caught Guanlin’s eyes was Jihoon struggling to reach the cereal on the top shelf. Smiling to himself as he watched the sight, deciding to help Jihoon

 

”Here you go hyung...” Guanlin whispered, face too close with Jihoon’s as he held the box in his hands, too distracted by the proximity between them. It almost seemed as if Guanlin could count to lashes off Jihoon’s eye, and how he was much more beautiful up close

 

Instead of thanking Guanlin, Jihoon ducked his down, the same rosy tint appearing on his cheek, “I c-could’ve gotten i-it”

 

To that, the taller male snorted, rolling his eyes playfully, “it sure looked like you’d reach that by disbandment day” 

 

Guanlin tried to ignore the growing pit in his stomach when mentioning the fact that the group would split apart one day. No more seeing Park Jihoon in front of him everyday, no more holding Park Jihoon’s hand, no more Park Jihoon

 

The sad reality always managed to make the maknae’s stomach churn, especially because he’s grown close to everyone, especially growing fond of Park Jihoon, who may or may have not have had a special place in his heart

 

”I’ll use a stool next time” Jihoon spoke, pouring his cereal into a bowl, avoiding eye contact with Guanlin

 

But Guanlin didn’t want Jihoon to use a stool, Guanlin wanted to help him

 

3.

 

Jihoon was extremely thirsty, sweating uncontrollably from their intense dance practice, heart about to burst out his chest, heavy breathing 

 

“Someone give me some water please” Jihoon managed to pant out, quickly catching Guanlin’s attention who immediately got up, racing to find a water bottle for his hyung 

 

At the same time Jinyoung had gotten up to fetch one for Jihoon too, both boys handing Jihoon the water bottles. Jihoon’s eyes narrowed at the two hands out to him, finally accepting Jinyoung’s

 

Not even bothering to look at Guanlin, who brought back the water bottle to himself, walking back to his seat, slumping down

 

He pretended it didn’t hurt him like always, seeing Daehwi smile softly at him

 

Guanlin smiled back

 

4.

 

All the Wanna One members had a radio interview today, throwing themselves into the packed van 

 

Guanlin always sat next to Jihoon, it was a usual for them, eyes searching for the male he loved sitting next to. Except the seat that was always reserved for him was occupied by none other than Bae Jinyoung, causing Guanlin’s smile to fade, replaced by a blank expression. 

 

“Linnie, come here..” Daehwi smiled softly, waving the taller boy over, offering the seat next to him. Guanlin accepted with a smile, sliding next to Daehwi, laying his head on the shorter male’s shoulder. It’d be an hour ride, might as well get rest, feeling Daehwi rest his hand on top of his own

 

Maybe Guanlin was paranoid, but he could have sworn he saw Jihoon stare at them with an annoyed look. Guanlin shrugged it off, rubbing circles around the blonde’s hand, shutting his eyes

 

He wishes it were Jihoon’s hands instead 

 

-

 

Finally arriving at the radio station, all the members stepped out the van, Jaehwan complaining about his ass hurting from sitting in one spot for an hour, as if he had a stick up his ass

 

While all the members stretched, Guanlin’s eyes immediately were fixed on Jihoon, who had tired eyes, yawning softly. It made Guanlin grin, walking over to hug Jihoon

 

Clearly the older boy was thrown off, eyes widened when he felt the younger’s arms wrapped around his waist, “sleep on my chest hyung!” Guanlin giggled, rubbing circles down the smaller boy’s back

 

But Jihoon jerked away, cheeks pink as his eyes diverted in every direction but Guanlin’s, “it’s uhm f-fine, I’m not sleepy anymore”

 

Guanlin watched Jihoon walk away, hip to hip with Jinyoung, smiling brightly at something he’d said

 

Guanlin once again pretended he wasn’t hurt 

 

_5._

 

“And who is your favorite member?” the mc asked Jinyoung, who smiled sheepishly, shy from the attention. Guanlin saw Daehwi’s body perk up with expectant eyes

 

”Jihoon hyung definitely, he’s cute and has good aegyo” Usually Guanlin’s smile would drop, this time another smile from across him dropped, it was Lee Daehwi’s

 

Clearly Jihoon was happy to hear that, cheeks heating up from the compliment, hugging Jinyoung, who wrapped his arms around Jihoon. It should’ve been Guanlin

 

 

“Wow I thought I was Jinyoung hyung’s favorite member, guess I need to step up my game-“ Daehwi laughed into the mic, except something else was laced in his voice. Behind his voice was something along the lines of hurt, and disappointment. Guanlin noticed, biting down on his lip when he saw Daehwi frown after

 

”And Guanlin! Who is your favorite hyung amongst these 10 boys?” the mc smiled, facing towards Guanlin. Everyone knew the answer already, Guanlin always made it clear and obvious who he loved the most 

 

 

“Jihoonie hyung, I seriously love him so much and I look up to him a lot. During Produce 101, in my rap, my lyrics mentioned how I wanted to learn popping, that was inspired by Jihoon hyung. He’s seriously so cool, and I admire him, plus he is very cute and the king of aegyo. He takes care of me well, helps me learn korean, so I am very thankful for him. I love every member, but he’s the coolest hyung-“ Guanlin stopped to laugh, blushing when he realized that he’d been ranting about Jihoon, eyes trained towards the smaller male, who wasn’t smiling as brightly as he did with Jinyoung, “s-so yeah, I respect him a lot”

 

Guanlin hadn’t realized the way his stomach dropped, and how his smile fell when he saw Jihoon make no reaction, just a small nod and smile. 

 

 

“Picture time!” the mc yelled, the members doing poses. Guanlin felt bold, walking up to Jihoon, wrapping his arms around the shorter male’s shoulders to hold him close.

 

Jihoon felt Guanlin’s breath ghost over his cheek, eyes darting everywhere as he felt the younger’s lips move closer to his, just a cm more and there would be a peck on his cheek. Nervously smiling as he felt Guanlin stand there, until Jihoon pulled away

 

The bright gummy smile that was plastered on Guanlin’s face was soon replaced by a sad and weak smile, pretending to not be hurt 

 

Guanlin’s eyes followed Jihoon, who’s face was now cupped by Daniel’s hand, posing for the fans as the crowd went wild

 

Daehwi watched the scene unfold before his eyes, and he could finally say he was tired of seeing the maknae being ignored everytime he initiated skinship

 

 

Guanlin needed the affection he made sure to shower everyone with, walking towards the taller boy, copying everything he did to Jihoon

 

 

Jihoon may have rejected Guanlin, who didn’t even peck his cheek, but Daehwi wasn’t. Feeling himself become brave as he held Guanlin by the waist, inching his lips closer to the pale boy’s cheek, feeling Guanlin’s breath hitch in his throat

 

And that’s when Daehwi pressed his lips onto Guanlin’s cheek, grinning softly when he heard the crowd become the loudest he’s heard tonight, hearing the hundreds of flashes and clicks go off

 

Pulling away with his cheeks beet red, Daehwi looked down at his feet, hearing the crowd awe, “W-what was that for?” Guanlin whispered in english, a small smile playing on his lips

 

_”Jihoon hyung didn’t deserve that kiss tonight, you did Guanlin”_

 

-

 

Jihoon stayed silent throughout the whole ride back to the dorms. The only thing keeping his mind up was the memory of Daehwi kissing Guanlin flashing in his head repeatedly 

 

He didn’t know why it bothered him so much, he was the one who pulled away from Guanlin’s hold when he could’ve had a kiss, so why was he feeling queasy?

 

Jihoon’s attention was elsewhere, suddenly being snapped out of his thoughts when he looked up to see Daehwi and Guanlin giggling amongst each other 

 

 

“Our fans are so quick, wah! These are so cute! They call us panhwi” Jihoon heard Daehwi say in english. Although Jihoon wasn’t fluent in speaking english, his studies from school helped him understand, feeling his stomach sink

 

”That’s cute, these pictures are cute” Guanlin grinned back, “we should take a selca” the younger suggested, holding up the phone as Daehwi leaned to pose, pretending to kiss Guanlin on the cheek

 

Jihoon was annoyed, eyes boring into his lap as he heard the two giggle amongst themselves

 

+

 

Jihoon remembers when Guanlin would be hip to hip with him, almost clingy, sitting with him everywhere, but that changed over the past two weeks

 

”Guanlin-ah, you could sit here next to me..” Jihoon smiled, gulping down when he saw Guanlin smile brightly back at him, “no thanks hyung, I’ll sit next to Daehwi” the younger responsed, plopping onto the couch, head resting on the blonde boy’s chest

 

Since when did Guanlin deny the chance to be near Jihoon? Maybe Jihoon took Guanlin for granted, sighing heavily with a sinking heart as he watched the two youngest laugh and smile

 

He pretended to look away, pretended to not be hurt when he saw Guanlin and Daehwi’s hands intertwined. It made Jihoon remember the times where Guanlin would discreetly hold his hand, biting down on his lip

 

 

 

“Guanlin, I need to talk to you” Daewhi whispered, tapping the younger boy to grab his attention away from the movie, “hmm, my room?” Guanlin suggested, the same pretty smile on his face

 

 

Jihoon felt himself shrinking in his seat, eyes burning through Guanlin and Daehwi’s backs as they walked away. Jihoon also noticed how Jinyoung slumped back in his seat, eyes fixed on the pair 

 

 

Daehwi liked Guanlin, he liked the younger boy a lot, and over the past week, they’ve grown much closer. Guanlin talking about his homesickness with Daehwi at midnight, sat at the kitchen, whereas the blonde would share his insecurities 

 

It felt good to talk freely with someone like Daehwi, who understood him and didn’t make him feel shy or scared to approach. He recalls feeling skeptical to talk to Jihoon, feeling like he was clingy or bothering the elder 

 

 

“I’m just going to be straight up and tell you, I think I really like you Guanlin, I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable, or if you can’t reciprocate the feelings back-“ Daehwi spoke fast, being stopped by Guanlin grinning, placing his finger on Daehwi’s lips, “I think I like you too, besides you give me this homely feeling I’ve been missing..” Guanlin tried to form the words in Korean, speaking slowly. Daehwi found it extremely endearing, letting his hands grasp Guanlin’s shyly holding it

 

 

But Daehwi worries that perhaps Guanlin could still have feelings for Jihoon, making sure to ask, “d-do you still like him though?”

 

 

Guanlin took no time to hesitate to answer, “I shouldn’t waste my time liking someone who’ll just take and not give, besides, I’ve got you now, right?” the younger smiled, lacing their fingers together, “maybe Jihoon hyung was just meant to be my hyung, maybe it was just a silly crush I needed to learn to let go of”

 

”C-can I kiss you?” Daehwi asked shyly, voice just above a whisper, “I thought you’d never ask,” Guanlin giggled, gripping onto Daehwi’s waist to pull him closer, before leaning in to close the gap between them, shyly pressing his lips onto the smaller boy’s

 

It was soft and warm, and a shy kiss. Kind of testing the waters, and Guanlin decided he wanted to test it out way more, caressing the smaller boy’s cheek softly and gently 

 

Jihoon wished his eyes didn’t see what they had witnessed through the cracks of the door, feeling his gut sink, something tugging out his chest

 

It made him realize that he should’ve held on, much tighter onto Guanlin, because Guanlin cared for him like no one did. Yet he was the one Jihoon didn’t want to notice, walking away with his head down, reality hitting him

 

 

“I’m glad you got rejected that day”

 

”I hate you Daehwi”

**Author's Note:**

> OH? anyways !!!!! i’ll be posting a new chaptered panwink fic today look forward !!!!!!!


End file.
